


The Star In the Blood Trail

by HCFirewolf244



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: 15 years after SkyClan wasn’t exiled, Attempted Murder, Blood, Fighting, Murder, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, War, the old forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCFirewolf244/pseuds/HCFirewolf244
Summary: RavenClaw was never to be born, yet she was. She’s was the hurricane, the havoc that was the first to be sought, what they all knew was SkyClan’s revenge. But what they expected wasen’t even the beginning. This was painfully developed over moons in which none of the Warriors could forget.Enter the mind of a (Evil) cat, who’s mind was corrupted by the cats who wanted peace besides her. She wanted blood.—-Come a little bit closerAnd hear what I've got to sayBurning words of angerOf hate and desperationLacrimosa- Copycat





	

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell from the tags already the story only takes place a few years after Skyclan was exiled. But all the cats known in the short e-book are now deceased, ans this is some time also but before DoeStar and MapleShade were alive. The Warrior code is intact besides lacking two and the only Dark forest cat is VixenStar. At this time no cat knows of the Dark Forest, it’s to early.
> 
> This also goes along with my OC RavenClaw who is a villain since I’m more inclined to write villains better. I do not know how long this will take. The first ever draft was posted in 2015 on Wattpad but that does not exist anymore. The second true was posted here, 2016, getting up to chapter 6, but the way it went I didn’t like. This story is being re-written the way I now like it. It will take time and no i hope you enjoy it, anybody that’s reading this 
> 
> Yours Truely 
> 
> HC

 

Clans

 

** SHADOWCLAN **

 

**Leader**

StoneStar- Male- Dark grey fur, dark amber eyes

 

**Deputy**

BreezeClaw- Male- All white with black stripes, bright green eyes

 

**Medicine-Cats**

LeafHart- Male- Rowan pelt colored with white splashes. Bright green eyes

 

**Warriors**

BlackFang- Male- a black colored tom with slight brown markings, amber eyes

JuniperLeaf- brown tabby she cat, with blue eyes

StormSlasher-Male, grey tom with splashes of white

RushFang- Red tom wth slashed ears

SparkHeart- she cat with calico coat, blue eyes

LittleBird- tiny tom, dark brown with stripes

OakFur- Solid russet tom with amber eyes

EbonyWing, a blueish tom with black sides and face, missing some claws.

Wonderfur -A black tom with grey dapples, green eyes

Dusklight- a sandy dark colored tom, long fur. Many scars

HawkFeather- Female who has an extra claw, speckled grey

MistCloud- She cat- Silver and white fur, blue eyes.

FlamePelt- Tom with orange and brown pelt color. Amber eyes

 

  **Apprentice's**

AmberPaw- Sandy she cat with dark stripes, blue eyes

RedPaw - A red and brown tom, blue eyes

SnowPaw - Dark brown with white she cat

 

**Queens**

SageWing- A russet she cat with light stripes. Mother to Wolfkit, a silver and black tom and Wildkit, a black tom with a russet tail. (Father EbonyWing)

Whiskerwhisp- Orange she cat with silver around ears, amber eyes- Mother to Ravenkit. (Father, Wonderfur)

Crowmist- blueish she cat with blue eyes- Mother to Mistykit, Rosekit, Sootkit and Songkit (Father, StormSlahser)

 

**Elders**

ShrewTail- Tom- All black with blue eyes

HoneyFlower- Brown sand colored she cat

   

 

              **ThunderClan**

 

**Leader**

SparrowStar- Light brown tom with a dark grey tail, missing a ear

 

**Deputy**

FlashClaw- Silver she cat with black paws and ears

 

**Medicine cat**

Embertail - calico she cat with blue eyes

 

**Warriors**

Havenpelt- lithe tortuleshell she cat

FallenAsh- all grey tom with amber eyes

Softsong- light brown she cat with black swirls, blue eyes

Sharptalon- brown and black tom

StormWing- green eyed tom with a mixed coat

Flintnose- brown tom with a sliver blaze, very short tail

FoxWhisker- russet tom with white on paws

 

**Apprentices**

Friskpaw- light brown she cat

Frost paw- silver and brown she cat

 

**Queens**

Grassheart- brown she cat with russet stripes - Mother to Graykit (dark grey tom) HawkKit (Red tom) and Hootkit (brown she cat) Father- StormWing

 

** RIVERCLAN **

 

**Leader**

HallowStar - Grey she cat with black legs, amber eyes

 

**Deputy**

Dawneyes - brown she cat with rowan markings

 

**Medicine cat**

AspenEcho- a mix of silver and grays, blue eyes , tom

 

**Warriors**

PebbleClaw- A slight pinkish hue to the She cat’s sandy pelt

StreamLeap- Tom with a cream colored pelt, a silver marking that looks as if it’s jumping

DappleFeather- a she cat with saplings of brown over a cream coat

RustCreek- a brown and red tom with amber eyes, slight limp

BlazeWhisper- Red tom with many scars l, one eye isn’t blinded

SunShade- A sandy colored tom with silver markings, blue eyes

CurlFleck- solid light grey she cat

SwiftFoot- light brown tom with a very long tail

SilverPuddle - Silver she cat with green eyes

Jaggedgaze - A red tom with a ragged appearance

Sandstone- Sandy colored tom

 

**Apprentices**

PikePaw- grey she cat

AmberPaw- ginger she cat

SnowPaw- a silver and white tom

ThistlePaw- a brown and silver she cat

GingerPaw- a ginger tom

 

**Elders**

BoulderFang- a black and white tom with blue eyes

AshStripe - white she cat with a grey stripes

Rippleeye - blueish she cat, blind

 

** WINDCLAN **

 

**Leader**

KestralStar- a tom with dappled fur, missing teeth

 

**Deputy**

HailTalon- A all black she cat with red dotting the tail and legs

 

**Medicine cat**

FlintRunner - Silver and brown tom

 

**Warriors**

CypressSky- A mixed colored tom, brown, grey, white, black

SilverSride - Solid Silver she cat

SootTooth- Brown she cat with grey around muzzle, young

BrightSpring - White and ginger she cat

BlackJaw- All cream tom with black around jaw

CiderEye - Redish tom with amber eyes

StagSpark- Brown tom

PetalSnout - Calico she cat

 

**Apprentices**

SlatePaw- Grey tom

WhitePaw- solid white tom

 

**Queens**

HazelHawk- Mother to SpeckKit, Honeykit, Raggedkit- Father CypressSky

 

**Elders**

RabbitHop - A cream and white tom, deaf


End file.
